1095 Days
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Tony Stark is in prison for a life-sentence, and he gets a new cell-mate. Peter Parker. Young, innocent, sexy. Tony has to make Peter HIS. MCU Peter/Tony Non-con smut
1. Day 1

**This is my first MCU fic. I'm a huge slut for Starker, so here goes!**

**Warnings: Rape/non-con**

* * *

**1095 Days**

**Day 1**

Prison was a pretty boring place to be, in general. There were occasional fights, and every now and then something interesting would happen, but most of the time things were repetitive and monotonous. Most days were the exact same as the days previous. The same routines, the same food, the same faces.

Tony Stark was serving a life sentence for first-degree murder. He'd killed a man when he was in his late twenties, and now in his mid-forties he was accustomed to prison life. He knew the ins and outs, and he knew the people. There were some prisoners who were in it for the long run like himself, but most people came and went. Some people even left and ended up back in prison again shortly after.

It had taken a couple of years, but Tony had established himself as a respectable member of the prison community. It was rare for another prisoner to pick a fight with him. And as for the new meat, Tony always got dibs. He wasn't ashamed of his affinity for young, fresh-faced men, and if any other prisoner had something against his affinity, he'd put them firmly in their place. Many a prisoner had been sent to the infirmary for talking shit about Tony's sexual escapades with the freshman prisoners – as they were called.

But for the most part, Tony found prison life dull. Before prison, he'd been a celebrated scientist in his field. He was smart – smarter than most people, in fact, and he never failed to mention that fact. He'd had his whole successful career ahead of him, with Nobel Prizes and awards, and maybe even a future wife and kids on the table. But he'd thrown it away in an instant with the pulling of a trigger, and so he was here.

His cell was exactly the same as every other cell – a bunk-bed, a metal toilet and sink, and a rickety table with a chair to sit on. The cell door was a row of bars with a lock on the right-hand side. There was no privacy, and that was to be expected. This was a high-security prison, after all. The only privacy one had was when a prisoner was having a… well… _intimate_ moment with another prisoner. It had become common for prisoners to hang bedsheets up across their cell doors when having sex, just for that extra bit of privacy. But other than that, everything was on full view.

Tony was alone in his cell at the moment. His previous cell-mate, Steve, had been transferred to another cell due to the numerous fights that had broken out between them. The two had clashed, and both had ended up in the infirmary multiple times. Tony had got to keep the cell, as it had been his cell for most of his years at the prison. Steve had been relocated to another cellblock, much to Tony's relief. He was quite happy to be alone with his thoughts. Sharing a cell could be tiresome, but it all depended on who the other person was.

When the C.O appeared in front of Tony's cell door, Tony pretty much knew he'd be getting a new cell-mate. It was overdue. He just hoped it wouldn't be another Steve.

"Stark," the C.O said briskly, staring in through the bars at Tony. Tony stood up and raised his eyebrows. The C.O spoke again. "You've got a new cellie."

Tony waited silently. The C.O unlocked the door to his cell, slid it open and then turned to face someone who was out of Tony's sight. "Parker, this is your cell," he said. Just then, a young man came into Tony's line of sight. He hesitantly stepped inside the cell, and the C.O gave him a light shove so that he was inside the cell enough that he could lock the door. Tony glanced up at the C.O, who was giving him an apprehensive look. "Play _nice_, Stark," he said in a knowing tone. Tony smiled sweetly at the C.O without a word, as he disappeared, leaving him alone with his new cell-mate.

The young man – or _boy_, as Tony liked to think of him – didn't seem to want to look at Tony, but Tony simply couldn't stop looking at _him_. He was very young, _very_ sexy, and so innocent-looking that Tony couldn't possibly imagine how he had ended up in prison for any crime other than being too fucking hot for his own good. Tony subtly licked his lips and then held out a hand for the boy to shake. "Tony Stark," he introduced himself calmly.

The boy looked down at Tony's hand as though it was a dangerous animal that would attack him at any moment. His gaze rose slowly to meet Tony's. He looked fearful, and Tony found it somehow alluring. The boy's hand came up to shake Tony's, and Tony could feel how sweaty his palm was. "I- I'm Peter. Um, Peter Parker," he mumbled in barely a whisper, letting go of Tony's hand almost immediately after shaking it.

"You nervous, Parker?" Tony asked, leaning back against the bunk and smirking at Peter with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"N-Nervous?" Peter asked, looking extremely uncomfortable. "No."

Tony stared at Peter with a ravenous look in his eye. He _wanted_ him. And Tony always got what he wanted. Guys like Peter were very rare, but they were always Tony's favourite play-things. They were pure, they were clean, they were submissive. They were so easily manipulated.

"You _should_ be nervous," Tony said, staying in the same position. He smirked more when he noticed Peter taking an anxious step backwards towards the wall of the cell.

"Will you… will I… which bunk shall I-"

"-What did such a pretty boy like yourself do to get yourself locked up?" Tony interrupted, loving the way Peter's face reddened at his words.

"I'm… sorry?" Peter asked.

"What _crime_ did you commit? You might _look_ like a good little boy, but you must have done _something_ wrong to get in here."

He watched as Peter looked down at his hands, seemingly ashamed of himself. "I- well, I… I stole some stuff. I'm not proud of myself. It was a… a desperate mistake."

Tony raised his eyebrows. Of _course_. "A thief, huh?" he said. Thieves were always the naughtiest, and they always tended be a good fuck. Tony was impressed so far.

Peter nodded, blushing more. "Yeah, I- I guess so."

"Don't you wanna ask what _I_ did?" Tony asked, standing up straight again and taking a step towards Peter.

"What did you do?" Peter asked quietly. He attempted to step back, but there was nowhere to step back to. His back was pressed against the cold wall of the cell.

Tony continued stepping forward. He was now inches away from Peter, and he couldn't stop staring at those soft, lightly-parted pink lips…

He cleared his throat and leaned in towards Peter's ear. "I killed a man," Tony whispered, almost seductively. He felt the boy shudder at his words, and he couldn't help but smile. "But don't worry, baby," he added, still in a whisper, "You're too pretty to kill."

Tony leaned back slightly, giving Peter a little bit of room to breathe. He brought his hand up to brush his thumb gently across Peter's rosy cheek, caressing his smooth skin and staring intently into his deep brown eyes. Peter seemed to be frozen in place. He was trembling, and his eyes glistened with tears that were threatening to escape. Tony reached his other hand up to the top of the cell door, releasing a large white bedsheet. The sheet dropped, covering the bars of the cell to give them both some privacy.

"Do you know what it means when we cover the cell door with a sheet?" Tony asked, rubbing his thumb over Peter's cheek again.

"I- I don't-"

"-It means we're going to make love," Tony murmured, using his free hand to grab Peter by the waist and pull him closer. Tony breathed hotly against Peter's ear and he was pretty sure that Peter was now crying. "I'm going to make love to you, Parker."

"Please don't," Peter managed to say, his voice sounding desperate and strained.

Tony tutted, regarding Peter with a disappointed look in his eyes. "You don't want that, hm?" he asked softly, leaning in again and biting gently on Peter's ear. He heard a small whimper come from Peter's trembling lips.

"No, I- I don't-"

"That's okay, sweetheart, we won't do that," Tony said, letting go of him. Peter looked surprised, but mostly relieved. Tony watched the boy wipe away his tears, and he smiled down at him. Peter was truly beautiful. Tony didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He allowed himself a minute to appreciate Peter's beauty, before he grabbed him again, roughly.

"What're you doing?" Peter gasped, trying to break free from Tony's grasp but failing completely. Tony was a _lot_ stronger.

"I'm going to fuck you," Tony growled, turning Peter around and throwing him down onto the bottom bunk with much more force than what was necessary. He needed to show Peter who was boss. "You don't want to make love. Sure, that hurts my feelings, but that's alright. If you don't want to make love, you're getting fucked. And you're going to enjoy it for me, aren't you?"

"_Please_," Peter sobbed. It was almost heart-breaking for Tony to hear the boy beg so sweetly for him _not_ to do it, but he knew that there wasn't a choice. He _had_ to do it. He had to make Peter _his_. He had to make all of the other prisoners _know_ that Peter was his. He had to make _Peter_ know that he belonged to Tony now. He was Tony's property, and Tony owned him completely.

Tony climbed on top of him, pushing his whole weight against Peter's small body. "You belong to me now, alright? Shhhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Not unless you resist." He placed his hand over Peter's mouth, silencing him. He could feel Peter's tears soaking into his skin, and he felt how the younger man sobbed into his hand. "That's a good boy. Shhhh."

They stayed in that position for a moment, Tony giving Peter a chance to calm down and come to terms with what was going to happen. After a minute, Tony stood up. Peter stayed, lying face-down on Tony's bunk, quiet sobs making the bed shake a little.

"Get up," Tony ordered. Peter didn't respond, so Tony grabbed him by the back of his prison uniform and pulled him up. Peter narrowly missed whacking his head on the top bunk. Tony loved how light the boy was – so easy to control. "Are you deaf?"

"Please," Peter said quietly. "You… you don't have to do this."

Tony ignored him, turning him around so that they were facing one another, and ripped his uniform open from the front, letting it fall to the floor. Peter scrambled to try and pick it up, but Tony shoved him back onto the bed again and shook his head. "Not happening."

"T-Tony-"

"-It's _Mr Stark_ to you," Tony growled. "Or _Sir_."

"Sir, _please_," Peter begged, trying to get back up, but finding himself being pushed back. Tony quickly pulled his own clothes off and straddled the younger man. He glanced down to pull off Peter's boxers and smirked.

"Nice Star Wars boxers," he commented. "How old are you, anyway?"

"N-Nineteen," Peter replied in an obvious attempt to sound confident, but his nervous stutter gave it away.

_Nineteen_, Tony thought, licking his lips. _Perfect_.

"I like them young," Tony said, grabbing Peter's boxers and pulling them off with one hand, while his other hand held him down. "You youngsters are able to handle more, you know. I can be rough with you and you'll be able to take it, won't you?"

"I'm… I…" Peter looked utterly destroyed already. "I'm a- a virgin."

Tony's face lit up at this revelation. Nineteen years old, a thief _and _a virgin. It was almost as good as a C.O coming into his cell right now and announcing that he was free to leave.

"Turn over," Tony said. "I want to see your pretty little ass."

Peter stared up at him, looking terrified. "No," he said, defiantly.

"No?"

"I won't."

Tony shrugged and got up, turning Peter over easily.

"Please _stop_," Peter cried, struggling against Tony's hold, trying to get up. Tony held him down, his fingers digging into Peter's shoulders.

"You're being a bad boy, aren't you?" Tony said, leaning over him and brushing his hard cock against Peter's ass. "Do you know what happens to bad boys?"

"I-"

"-They get treated like dirty little sluts," Tony murmured against Peter's ear. He lowered his head and bit Peter's neck softly, sucking and nipping at the skin, trying to leave his mark. He wanted Peter to have to walk around tomorrow with bruises all over him – signs that he was the property of Tony Stark.

Peter was still struggling, but Tony was now completely on top of him, and his slight build was no match against Tony's muscular build. Tony bit a little too hard on Peter's neck, drawing blood and making Peter gasp.

"Are you my dirty little slut now, Parker?" Tony asked. He ran his tongue over Peter's sensitive skin, tasting his blood.

"No," Peter said in barely a whisper, his voice muffled by the mattress. He had his face pressed into it, and there was a damp patch from where he'd been crying.

Tony rubbed his cock harder against Peter and used his hand to pin Peter's hands above his head. "You _are_, aren't you?"

"_Please-_"

"You're a feisty one, and I love that," Tony said in a low voice. "But either you're my dirty little slut or I'll fucking murder you. Your choice. We both know I'm capable."

He heard Peter gasp, and he felt him tremble beneath him.

"So, what are you, Parker?"

"I- I'm… your… I'm your dirty little slut," Peter mumbled through tears.

"Good boy," Tony said with a smile, still rubbing himself against Peter's ass. "That's such a _good_ boy. Now I'm going to fuck you, and I want you to take it like the good little slut you are. Can you do that for me?"

Peter didn't say a word, but Tony saw him nod.

"I didn't hear you, slut," Tony said coldly.

"Y-yes," Peter whispered.

"Yes _Sir_," Tony corrected. "Say it."

He watched as Peter closed his eyes. "Yes. Sir," he said quietly, and Tony knew Peter's heart wasn't in it, but it still turned him on nonetheless. He would condition this boy to love it over time. He could have _so_ much fun with this one.

Because Peter had resisted so much, Tony refused to give him the liberty of preparation. He'd get fucked, _raw_. And since Tony knew that this was Peter's first time, he knew it wouldn't be pleasant for the younger man. Maybe that would teach him a lesson about being obedient in the future.

Without so much as a warning, Tony lined himself up with Peter's tight hole and forced himself inside. It was tough, and he had to push hard. Peter was crying out in pain, and that only urged Tony on more. He kept pushing. It was so tight, and Tony loved it.

"Please _stop_," Peter begged, between pained noises. "Please, it _hurts_."

"Shut the fuck up," Tony grunted, thrusting deep inside him. "Take it, you fucking slut."

Peter had decided on a new approach. He started screaming "_help!_" in some hope of a C.O taking pity on him and helping him out, but Tony was fully aware of how corrupt the staff were in this place. Tony still had a lot of people in high places on the outside, and they had chequebooks with the C.O's names in them. Nobody was coming to Peter's rescue.

Tony fucked Peter as hard as he could, using the top bunk as something to hold onto, to give him enough power to plunge into Peter's tight ass with all the strength he had. Peter was a mess beneath him. He was still calling for help, but his cries had become weak, broken, hopeless…

"Nobody's helping you," Tony muttered between thrusts. "Nobody _cares_."

Peter had stopped resisting at this point. His body had become slack, just allowing Tony to use him. He'd given up. But Tony could still hear his muffled sobs.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Peter said.

"Yes?"

There was a pause, and then Peter spoke. "Yes _Sir_."

"Mmmm, good boy," Tony moaned, thrusting harder, close to orgasm. "If you want me to stop, you need to do one thing for me, baby."

"Anything, Sir," Peter whispered, sounding drained. Tony loved what he'd turned the boy into – a whimpering, submissive mess.

"_Fuck_," Tony breathed, getting lost in the moment as he slammed into Peter. "Mmm, I need you to tell me what you are. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

He could still hear Peter crying. "Yeah, I- I can do that."

Tony couldn't last much longer. It felt too fucking good. "Go on," he murmured, keeping up the same pace.

He felt Peter wince beneath him. "I'm… I… I'm your s-slut, Sir," Peter said with a shaky voice.

"Fuck yeah, you are," Tony said, pulling out quickly and stroking his cock. He grabbed Peter around the waist, pulling him off the bed and turning him around to face him. He shoved him to the floor of the cell onto his knees. "Suck my dick."

Peter's tear-stained eyes stared up at him for a moment with a pleading look, but Tony grabbed his head and forced his cock into Peter's mouth. "Look at you, tasting your own ass," Tony said, holding Peter's head in place and fucking his mouth roughly. Peter was gagging and his eyes watered, and Tony was _so_ close. "You love tasting yourself, don't you, slut?"

Peter nodded, choking on Tony's cock. Tony smirked and pushed himself further down Peter's throat. "I didn't hear you," he teased.

Peter tried to speak, but he only gagged louder. Tony let go of his head, and Peter pulled back, gasping for air, with a string of saliva running down his chin. His eyes were streaming and his face was read. Tony only gave him a second to recover before shoving his cock back into his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum in your mouth," Tony said. "You're gonna swallow every last drop, aren't you, baby?"

Peter tried speaking again, and he gagged again. Tony was done; he fucked Peter's mouth hard, moaning loudly as he came, hot white ropes of cum spilling down Peter's throat. He kept fucking Peter's mouth until he was too sensitive to thrust anymore, and then he pulled his cock out. He brought his hand to Peter's mouth, forcing his mouth shut.

"Swallow it."

Peter swallowed. Tony smiled. He'd trained him well in the short amount of time they'd been together.

"Such a good boy," Tony crooned, leaning down and planting a kiss on Peter's lips. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Peter blinked and wiped away his tears. He was still naked and on his knees. He only shook his head, looking broken.

"What was your name again?" Tony asked, fully aware of what his name was.

"P-Peter-"

"-_Wrong_," Tony said loudly. "Slut. Your new name is _Slut_. You'll go by that name from now on. You got it?"

Peter nodded, closing his eyes.

"Good. You can have the top bunk."

Peter shakily got to his feet and grabbed his clothes. Tony watched as he got dressed and climbed into the top bunk of the bed. After a few moments, Tony got dressed too and then removed the sheet from the cell door. He climbed into the bottom bunk and smirked to himself.

"Hey, Slut?" he said, staring above him as though he could actually see Peter through the mattress.

"Y-yes?"

He grinned. Good – he was answering to his new name. "I had fun today."

Silence.

"We'll do it again tomorrow," Tony continued, even though Peter hadn't replied. "And the day after, and the day after… say, how long is your sentence?"

There was a pause, and the Peter spoke in a quiet voice. "Three years," he said.

"Three years," Tony repeated. "1095 days of getting fucked by me. I hope you're up for it."

The only response Tony got was a stifled sob. Tony couldn't be happier. Prison wouldn't be so boring after all – well, at least not for the next three years, anyway.

**###**


	2. Day 365

**Day 365**

"Stark, you're free to go back to your cell."

Tony stood up as the dark room was bathed in light. The C.O stood in the doorway, gesturing for Tony to follow him. He'd been in solitary confinement for at least ten days, so he was glad to finally be going back to his actual cell. Solitary confinement was awful – it was dark, cold, and there was nobody to talk to. Meals were slid through bars, and the only time he got to stretch his legs was for ten minutes in the morning and ten minutes in the evening, although he wasn't even allowed outside in the courtyard like the other prisoners.

Tony had been sent to solitary confinement after getting into a fight with another prisoner. The other prisoner had threatened Peter. He'd shoved the boy against a wall and held a weapon to his throat. As soon as Tony had noticed what was going on, he was straight over to put the other guy in his place. _Nobody_ touched Peter. He was Tony's. And nobody was _allowed_ to hurt him. So Tony ended up in solitary confinement while the other guy was shipped off to get specialist plastics treatment for the wounds Tony had inflicted on him.

But Tony's isolation was over, and he couldn't be happier. He followed the C.O back to his cell without issue, smiling as he heard other prisoners cheer for him. He was still pretty popular amongst the prison population. When he reached his cell, the C.O opened the door for him and let him inside.

Peter was there, lying on the top bunk reading a book. When he saw Tony he quickly stuffed the book under his pillow and climbed down from the bunk. Tony waited for the C.O to leave them before he turned to look at Peter, casually dropping the sheet as he stared at the younger boy.

Peter stared back at Tony and then fell to his knees. Without so much as a word, his hands came up to stroke Tony through his clothes. It didn't take long for Tony to get hard, what with his little slut touching him like that. It had been _ten days_. He was in dire need of sex. Tony slowly started unzipping the front of his uniform, and then shrugged it off completely. He kicked it to the side, running his fingers through Peter's soft brown curls. Peter fingered the waistband of Tony's boxers, staring up with a small smirk on his face.

"What're you smirking about?" Tony asked, his voice deep with pure lust.

"Nothing, Sir," Peter responded, pulling Tony's boxers down completely. Tony kicked them to the side alongside his other clothes.

Tony was about to speak again when Peter's mouth was suddenly surrounding his cock. He let out a low moan as he felt the wetness on his skin, making his cock get impossibly harder. Peter gripped onto Tony to support himself, his fingernails digging into Tony's hips. He moved his head up and down on Tony's dick, letting it leave his mouth completely and then dipping back down to take the whole thing till he was practically gagging on it. Tony couldn't help but move his hips slightly, pushing deeper into Peter's mouth.

"Such a good boy, aren't you?" Tony murmured, tugging at Peter's hair harder. He heard the boy moan softly and then he pulled back so that his cock was no longer in Peter's mouth. "What's this for?"

Peter was gasping for breath as he spoke. "To thank you," he said, staring up at Tony submissively. "For saving me. I owe you my life, Sir."

"Mmm, too right you do," Tony said, shoving his cock back into Peter's mouth. This time he decided to take control, holding Peter's head in place and thrusting deep into his mouth. He could feel Peter resisting against him, but he didn't let the boy get any air. The sounds of wetness, gagging and coughing turned Tony on more than anything. He stared down at Peter as he fucked his mouth, watching as Peter struggled to maintain eye contact with watery eyes and spit running down his chin.

"You like that, don't you?" Tony said, pulling his cock out for a second and hungrily watching Peter try to catch his breath. Peter lifted his hand to wipe away the spit from his chin, but Tony slapped his hand away. "I don't think so."

"I- I'm sorry, Sir," Peter said quickly, his face going red.

"You can keep that all over your face," Tony said. "In fact, since you had the cheek to think I'd let you wipe it away, let me add to it."

Peter nodded, staring up at Tony obediently and putting both of his hands behind his back as he'd been taught. Tony sucked back his saliva and then spat on Peter's face, watching in satisfaction as the boy flinched. He grabbed his cock and used it to smear the saliva across Peter's mouth, and then inside.

"You slut," Tony said sharply, thrusting a couple more times into his mouth and then pulling out completely and slapping him across the face, making Peter collapse against the floor. He clutched at his cheek, but didn't make a sound.

Tony sighed. "Get up," he said. Peter scrambled to his feet, keeping his hands behind his back. Tony brought his hand up to lightly caress Peter's cheek where he'd struck him. The skin was red and looked sore. "Did you miss me, baby?"

"So much," Peter whispered. "I missed you _so_ much."

"Did you stroke your pretty little cock at night thinking of me?" Tony murmured, leaning closer and making Peter shiver.

"Every night," Peter said quietly, not breaking eye contact with the older man. Tony smirked.

"What did you think about?"

"I thought about my Daddy," Peter mumbled. Tony's lips were now inches away from Peter's, and Tony could feel Peter's breath on his skin as he spoke. "About how I wanted my Daddy to come back, to fuck me."

Tony closed the gap between them with a slow, soft kiss that only lasted ten seconds, and then he pulled away, looking down at Peter with lust.

"Well Daddy's back now, baby," Tony said softly. "And you've been such a good little boy, touching yourself for me and thanking me by sucking me off."

"Thank you," Peter said, smiling slightly at the compliment.

"Now get yourself out of those clothes. I want you completely naked and lying on my bed in ten seconds. Can you do that?"

Peter nodded.

"Go on then, sweetheart. Ten, nine, eight…"

Peter was already stripping off, and by the time Tony had reached 'three', he was lying on Tony's bed naked. Tony stepped towards the bed and spread Peter's legs wide apart, licking his lips at the beautiful body beneath him.

"Since you've been so good, I'm gonna let you prepare yourself for my cock," Tony said, not taking his eyes off Peter's body. He then took a step back and grabbed his own cock, stroking it slowly. "Daddy wants to see you finger yourself. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Peter said quietly.

"Lick your fingers, get them all wet and then fuck yourself with them," Tony ordered, still stroking his cock. "And look into my eyes as you do it."

Peter did as he was told. He slowly licked his middle finger and his ring finger, staring up at Tony through dark eyelashes as he sucked. He then brought his fingers down to his ass, carefully pushing his middle finger inside himself and gasping. He pushed a little deeper till he was comfortable and then added his ring finger. Tony loved watching Peter finger himself. He didn't allow him to do it very often, since Peter was never usually this good, but the boy had been on his best behaviour today.

"How does that feel, baby?" Tony asked, watching as Peter's fingers moved in and out of his tight hole.

"So good," Peter murmured, pushing his fingers deeper inside himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the cell. "Mmm, wish it was you, Daddy."

"Did I say you could stop looking at me?" Tony asked abruptly, making Peter's eyes snap open in response. He looked fearful.

"I- sorry, Daddy. I… I got too… I'm sorry."

Tony tutted and stepped back over to the bed, crouching down close to the floor. "Sorry's not good enough," he said in a disappointed voice. He reached for Peter's hand, pulling his fingers out of his ass and leading those fingers up to Peter's mouth. Peter blinked down at him, almost as though he was fighting back tears for getting into trouble, but he opened his mouth dutifully, without being told what to do. Tony shoved Peter's fingers inside his mouth, and Peter sucked on them without hesitation.

"Does that taste good?" Tony asked. Peter nodded, sucking some more. "Hands out of your mouth. When I ask you a question, I want an answer. Not a nod. _Does that taste good_?"

Peter took his fingers out of his mouth and made eye contact with Tony. "Yes, Daddy. It tastes so good."

"Why does it taste good?" Tony asked.

Peter swallowed and spoke again. "Because I love tasting my own ass."

"Mmm," Tony said with a smirk. "Such a slut. Bet you'd lick your own asshole if you could, wouldn't you?"

"Mmhm," Peter said quietly with a slight nod.

"But do you know why Daddy made you stop tasting yourself?" Tony asked, running a finger up Peter's inner thigh.

"Yes," Peter gasped.

"Why's that?"

"Because my ass belongs to you."

"Good boy," Tony said softly, using his other hand to pull Peter's whole body closer to the edge of the bed. "Are you ready for my cock now, baby?"

"Yes please, Sir," Peter said desperately, opening his legs even wider. Tony stood up and grabbed one of Peter's legs in each hand. He positioned his cock in front of Peter's hole and slowly pushed against the tight ring of muscle.

"I want to hear you moaning, okay? I want to hear how good it feels to have me inside you. Is that clear?" Tony said, pushing in a little deeper.

"I will," Peter promised, biting down on his lower lip as Tony's cock filled him up.

Tony took it slow, wanting to treat the boy well for his good behaviour. He could hear Peter moan as he pushed deeper inside, and he stopped when he couldn't go any further and he was completely inside him.

"Mmm, Daddy," Peter groaned, clutching at the bedsheets. "So deep, it feels so _good_."

And that was enough to set Tony off. He started moving inside Peter, pulling out almost all the way and then plunging back in, still holding Peter's legs wide apart. Peter was squirming beneath him, panting and moaning like crazy, while Tony picked up the pace. The bed creaked loudly, banging against the walls with every thrust and that only made Tony want to fuck Peter harder.

"You just love being fucked like this, don't you?"

"I do," Peter said breathlessly. "I do, so much. Mmm, please fuck me harder."

Tony couldn't say no to that. He thrust harder, slamming into Peter's ass so hard that he wondered if the bed might break from the force.

"Make yourself cum," Tony commanded. "Grab your cock and cum all over yourself."

Peter grabbed his own cock and did as he was told. It didn't take long for the younger man to cum – a few strokes and he was there. Tony was hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust, turning the boy beneath him into a shuddering wreck. He came all over his stomach and his hand, breathing heavily and staring up at Tony with full-blown pupils.

The sight of Peter's orgasm and the feeling of his ass clenching around Tony's cock was enough to send Tony over the edge. He came within seconds of Peter, holding onto his ankles hard, and pushing himself as far into Peter's ass as he could get before releasing deep inside him. He rode out his orgasm still inside Peter, and then when he was done he pulled out and smiled down at him.

"Open your mouth," Tony said, and Peter obliged. Tony wiped Peter's cum off his stomach and onto his fingers, careful not to waste a drop. "You're gonna eat your cum for me."

Peter nodded wordlessly, although Tony could see that even though he was agreeing, he wasn't comfortable – like most of the things they did together. He kept his mouth wide open as Tony put his fingers in his mouth. Peter licked the cum off Tony's fingers and swallowed, shuddering at the taste.

"You're such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you?" Tony murmured, brushing his thumb against Peter's lips softly.

"I am," Peter said. "Thank you for making me feel good."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Tony purred, leaning in and kissing Peter's forehead. "That's what I'm here for. Now get some rest, you got fucked pretty hard and I don't want my baby sore."

"Yes, Sir," Peter said, and Tony didn't miss the sound of relief in his voice. He watched as Peter got up and climbed into the top bunk, not bothering to get dressed.

Tony knew that Peter didn't actually enjoy what they did together, but he couldn't help himself. He _needed_ Peter. And Peter needed _Tony_ to survive in a place like this. If Peter didn't have Tony, the other prisoners would have a field day with him. He probably wouldn't leave this prison alive.

So Tony was protecting him, and Peter seemed to know that. He'd grown accustomed to their situation, and while he probably didn't like it much, he seemed grateful at least that Tony was taking care of him.

As Peter cried himself to sleep that night like every other night, Tony sighed. One day, Peter would enjoy it for real. _One day_, Peter would want Tony as much as Tony wanted him. And Tony held out hope for that day.

**###**


	3. Day 487

**Day 487**

It had to be some time in the early hours of the morning. Tony couldn't sleep at all. He felt as though he could hear every breath, every snore, every bed creak throughout the entire cell block. He didn't make it easy for himself – he was contributing to the noise by tossing and turning, the bed squeaking irritatingly as he did so. It didn't help either, that it was freezing. The thin blanket that they were provided with wasn't enough to keep Tony even slightly warm.

He sighed, staring up at the top bunk. He sensed that Peter was awake too. There was movement up there, and usually the boy was still when he slept. Tony decided that instead of trying to sleep, he might as well make do with some conversation. That would pass the time, at least.

"You awake, Parker?" Tony asked, his voice quiet but clear. He felt the bed move a little and then Peter spoke.

"Yes, you?" Peter asked.

Tony smiled. "No, I'm fast asleep."

There was a pause. "Yeah, that was a stupid question for me to ask. Sorry, Sir."

Tony wondered if Peter could tell that he was being sarcastic. The boy never seemed to understand when Tony was making a joke. He was always so serious all the time, and sometimes Tony wished he'd joke around back. A bit of harmless banter never hurt anyone.

"Are you cold?" Tony asked.

"A little bit," Peter responded, and Tony could sense that he was nervous. His voice had wobbled a little, and it was a lot higher than it'd been moments ago.

Tony wasn't really sure why he'd asked if Peter was cold. All he knew was that now that he was aware that Peter was a little bit cold, he needed to warm him up.

"Come here," Tony said, and although his voice sounded authoritative, it was also soft. Even Tony was taken aback at how soft his voice had sounded – it was unlike him. But there was something about Peter Parker… something that made him soft. Something that made him want to be a better person. Something… but Tony couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Peter climbed out of the top bunk of the bed and stood in front of Tony, not much more than a silhouette in the darkness. Tony reached out to take the younger man's hand, and he heard a quiet gasp.

"Come _here_," Tony said again, pulling Peter closer to the bed by his hand. Peter didn't let go of Tony's hand as he climbed into bed with him, but Tony could feel him shaking.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter as they spooned, Peter facing towards the opposite side of the cell. It felt good to be like this – pressed up against each other, sharing in each other's warmth. Tony exhaled, closing his eyes and allowing himself time to appreciate the man who was in his arms.

He still felt incredibly lucky that Peter Parker had walked into _his_ cell. He hadn't just found the sexiest, most obedient plaything for his own pleasure, but he'd found someone who he genuinely felt things for. And while that fact scared the shit out of Tony, there wasn't much to do in prison but constantly think about his feelings, and especially with Peter living right on top of him.

Tony could still feel Peter shaking, and he held onto him tighter, pressing his face against his hair. Fuck, he smelt so good up close like this. Usually when they fucked, Tony didn't have much of a chance to pay attention to the small things like this. Like the smell of Peter's hair, or the way his chest moved steadily with every breath, or the way he seemed to emit warmth like it radiated off of him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tony murmured in Peter's ear. He felt Peter's body freeze up at the question.

"N-nothing's wrong, Sir," Peter replied, almost monotonous. Tony was still holding one of Peter's hand. He squeezed it gently and stroked his thumb against Peter's fingers.

"I think you're lying to me."

"Why did you call me down here?" Peter asked quietly, sounding as though he was on the verge of tears. "You already had me today."

Tony didn't speak straight away. He was very much aware that Peter didn't like having sex with him, but it stung a little to hear him speak of it as though it was just some chore. "I called you down here to hold you," Tony said. "Is that a problem, Parker?"

"N-no. Of course not." But Peter's voice told another story entirely. He clearly wanted to be up in the top bunk. And Tony couldn't really blame him – why would Peter want to be held by someone like _him_? He wasn't exactly the nicest man in the world, and he'd reduced Peter to a submissive, broken shadow of the boy he'd been when he'd arrived in the prison.

"Good," Tony said, pressing closer to him. They were lying there for a few minutes in silence. Tony was content, loving having Peter there, cuddled up beside him. He knew that Peter hadn't relaxed since the moment he'd climbed in next to Tony. His body was stiff, as though he was anticipating some sort of attack. He seemed… _scared_.

"Daddy, please fuck me," Peter mumbled, voice shaking. Tony hadn't been expecting the request. Peter _never_ asked to be fucked for a second time in one day.

"Why?" Tony asked, holding on tighter to the boy.

"_Please_," Peter said, sounding desperate. If Tony hadn't been so wrapped up in how good it felt to be cuddling him for the first time, he'd have ripped his clothes off then and there and given him exactly what he was asking for. But Tony wasn't going to fuck him – not in the middle of the night, where everyone would hear them. Not when he had Peter in his arms, exactly where he'd wanted him for at least a year now.

"I asked you _why_ you want me to fuck you," Tony said. "'Please' isn't an answer, is it?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just need you inside me," Peter said.

And then it dawned on Tony. He sighed and loosened his hold on Peter, feeling hurt.

"So that you can get back to your bed?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer. Of course Peter was begging to be fucked so that he could get back to his own bed and away from Tony. He cursed that idiotic part of himself that had actually thought Peter _wanted_ him.

"I-"

"-Don't lie to me," Tony warned. "You know what happens when you lie to me."

Peter shifted in Tony's arms. "Yes, I want to go back to my own bed." His voice sounded fearful.

"I don't think so," Tony replied, kissing Peter's hair softly. "You can stay here with me tonight, okay sweetheart?"

Tony felt Peter's body sag at his words. What was it – defeat? Nevertheless, Tony wasn't really happy. How could he make Peter actually want to be with him? He knew they'd gotten off to a rocky start, but it had been over a _year_ and surely Peter must be starting to develop _some_ sort of feelings towards him? They fucked every day, feelings were inevitable. Weren't they?

"Okay," Peter replied, voice cracking.

Tony closed his eyes, suddenly feeling like maybe he wouldn't struggle to sleep anymore. Having Peter there with him was comforting. He didn't feel cold anymore.

"I want to hold you like this every night," Tony murmured tiredly into Peter's hair, squeezing his body tighter. "Would you like that, baby?"

"Yes, I would, Sir," Peter replied quickly – _too_ quickly – which made Tony question how truthful he was being.

"I love you," Tony whispered, surprising himself with the sudden confession. Peter seemed surprised too; Tony felt the boy tense up. "Fuck," Tony continued, laughing a little. "I fucking _love_ you, Parker."

He hadn't realised that it was love until the words had left his mouth. But now that he'd said it out loud, it was all so clear to him. What else could it be other than love? But he was fucked. Peter couldn't ever reciprocate his feelings… could he?

When Peter didn't respond to Tony's declaration, Tony spoke again. "I need you to be completely honest with me, okay? Don't be scared to speak your mind. I promise I won't punish you. Yes?"

"Yes, Sir," Peter whispered.

"How do you feel about me?" Tony asked, and he hated how his heart raced in anticipation for Peter's answer. How had Peter turned him into this? "I mean… could you ever love me?"

Peter was silent for a long time, and Tony wondered whether he'd maybe asked the question too quietly, or maybe Peter had fallen asleep…

The wait for Peter's reply was a torturous one. Tony _needed_ to know. Peter was supposed to be his sub, his little slut, his toy. But right now, Peter was in complete control. It was like he had Tony's heart in his hands, and Tony had never felt more vulnerable in his entire life. He'd _never_ felt this way about someone before, and quite frankly, it terrified him.

"No, I couldn't ever love you," Peter finally replied, and it was cold. It wasn't Peter crushing Tony's heart in the palm of his hand – it was like a sharp knife through the heart and it was _excruciating_. "If you want the complete truth, here it is. I _hate_ you, Tony. I will _always_ hate you, and nothing will ever change that fact." And that was the twisting of the knife.

Hate. _Hate_. The word rang relentlessly in Tony's ears. He knew he'd asked for the truth, but he didn't like the truth. The truth _hurt_, and nobody got away with hurting Tony Stark. Not without walking away with worse wounds, anyway.

"That's okay," Tony said through gritted teeth. "It's okay, sweetheart. You'll learn to love me."

"I just told you I could never love you," Peter replied irritably, and Tony wasn't happy with the tone of Peter's voice. Tony needed to remind Peter that _he_ was in charge here, and that if Peter was told to do something, he was to _do_ as he's told.

"Don't talk back to me," Tony said coldly. "Maybe I wasn't making myself clear? You _will_ love me."

"Sorry, I d-didn't mean to make you mad, Sir," Peter stammered.

"Tell me you love me," Tony ordered.

"But-"

"-Anyone would think you _wanted_ to get punished," Tony said. "Do you not remember what happened to you the last time you were a bad boy?"

"_Please_, I'm sorry!" Peter said in desperation, turning around in Tony's arms to face him. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please don't hurt me."

"Mm, I'm tempted," Tony murmured, glancing down at Peter's pleading eyes through the darkness. "You hurt my feelings, didn't you? You _deserve_ to get spanked like the naughty little slut that you are."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Peter whispered. "I will do _anything. _Just please don't punish me, Daddy. I beg you."

Tony smirked. He remembered the last time Peter had been bad, just as well as he was sure Peter remembered. It was a few months ago – Peter had gone to a C.O and tried to get himself transferred to another cell. He'd tried to _leave_ Tony. Luckily for Tony, the C.O hadn't taken Peter seriously enough, and unluckily for Peter, he'd been unable to sit down for a week following Tony's cruel punishment. His skin was still scarred, and he'd been on his best behaviour ever since.

"How about this? I'll let you go back to your bed," Tony said, planting a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead. "_If_ you tell me you love me."

Peter swallowed, looking utterly distraught. Tony loved it. It was one of his favourite looks on Peter.

"Go on, baby," Tony purred, his breath ghosting over Peter's terrified face. "Just tell me you love me and you can go back to your own bed. Doesn't that sound fair?"

"But, I-"

"-Or would you rather I spanked your pretty little ass again till you're bleeding?"

Tony was sure he saw a tear roll down Peter's cheek. He didn't know why the boy was always so damned emotional. Peter scrunched his eyes up and exhaled.

"I- I… l-love you."

Tony tutted and shook his head. "That's not good enough. I need you to _look_ into my eyes and say it like you mean it."

Peter opened his eyes again, and there was no doubt now that he was crying. His teary eyes shimmered in the darkness, and Tony _wanted_ to stop him from crying but at the same time he wanted to hear Peter say those three words. It was the conflict that haunted Tony every day. Whether to make Peter happy, or whether to make himself happy. And Tony was generally a selfish person, so he'd let Peter cry in order to hear the words.

"I love you," Peter said, staring at Tony with a look so full of hatred that Tony almost laughed at the hypocrisy of it.

"Mmm," Tony moaned, leaning in and kissing Peter's lips, which tasted salty from his tears. Was it weird that it turned Tony on? It probably was, but Tony didn't care. He continued kissing the younger man, running his fingers through his hair and lightly tugging at his curls.

Peter didn't kiss back; he was still. When Tony pulled away, Peter was still staring at him with that cold glare. His lips trembled as he tried to hold back the flood of tears that were threatening to escape.

"I'll accept that," Tony said. "But next time, you have to _mean _it. And if you _dare_ look at me like that again… well, your eyes may be beautiful but don't think I'd hesitate to cut them out."

Peter blinked his tears out of his eyes and nodded. "Y-yes, Sir."

"Okay," Tony whispered, leaning in again to kiss Peter's forehead, and then leaning back to look at him. "You can go back to your bunk now, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"Good night, baby," Tony said, yawning as Peter got out of the bed to climb back to his own bunk.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

**###**


End file.
